Pearl (defective)
Pearl (referred to as Junk Pearl by GemCrust) is a defective Gem, and an original character create by Gemcrust. Appearance Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, however as she is defective she is shorter than other Pearls. Her skin is mostly light rose with splotches of egg shell, light sky blue, and light yellow all over her body. She has two eyes with one being light pink and the other being light yellow, a pointy nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is very light green and is styled in a messy bob with a hair sticking up at the top of her head. Her gemstone is on her forehead and is light pink and white. She wears a pastel dull blue dress with dull teal sleeves and dull green, yellow, red, and pink accents, and she is also barefoot. Personality Nothing is known about this Pearl's personality yet. Relationships Pearl She would probably get along with Pearl, but also be a bit jealous of her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162445407367/ Abilities Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Pearl can project holographic images from her gemstone.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161282795917/ Trivia * Pearl doesn't have an owner, because no high-class Gem would want a Pearl of her caliber.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161206923202/ * GemCrust named her Junk Pearl because of the videogame "Harvest Moon: Animal Parade", where you can receive an useless pearl item called "the Junk Pearl". * She is an off-color Gem.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161243333267/ Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Animes.PNG|Ice trying to cheer Pearl up, because she doesn't think she looks as good as other Pearls.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161210342897/ References Category:Pearls Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Defective Gems Category:Off Colors